Love At First Sight
by NYKIDDO
Summary: Edward Cullen, one of the most famous singers in the world, is on stage at a concert and looks out at the crowd and sees the girl of his dreams. What will he do? ALL HUMAN!
1. Intro

BPOV

I love Angela! She actually got us front row tickets to see Edward Cullen! Also we have back stage passes! Could this night get any better?!

EPOV

Concerts are always the same; I sing, girls scream, I sign autographs, I go home, sleep, and then do it all again. This night was different though, tonight when I looked out to the crowd I saw her. I saw the girl of my dreams.

**PLEASE REVIEW!!!**


	2. Chapter 1

BPOV

"He is so hot," Angela said.

I laughed, "No shit," I said. We watched the concert. Then they started playing one of my favorite songs by him, Comatose. (Comatose by Skillet)

I hate feeling like this  
I'm so tired of trying to fight this  
I'm asleep and all I dream of

Is waking to you  
Tell me that you will listen  
Your touch is what I'm missing  
And the more I hide I realize I'm slowly losing you

Comatose  
I'll never wake up without an overdose of you

[Chorus:]  
I don't wanna live  
I don't wanna breathe  
'les I feel you next to me  
you take the pain I feel  
waking up to you never felt so real  
I don't wanna sleep  
I don't wanna dream  
'cause my dreams don't comfort me  
The way you make me feel  
Waking up to you never felt so real

I hate living without you  
Dead wrong to ever doubt you  
But my demons lay in waiting  
Tempting me away  
Oh how I adore you  
Oh how I thirst for you  
Oh how I need you

[Bridge:]  
Breathing life

Waking up My eyes  
Open up

Don't leave me alone

Edward Cullen looked out at the crowd. While he was looking out he looked into my eyes. He starred at me for like two minutes then his manager called him off the stage.

"Did you see that?" Angela asked, "He was totally starring at you!"

"Yeah right," I said, "Come one lets go back stage."

We walked back stage and we saw him, Edward. He really was gorgeous and he's so down to earth. We walked over to ask him for his autograph and saw him talking to his family.

"She was beautiful, Emmett, brown hair and brown eyes. I couldn't look away," he was saying. I glanced at Angela she mouthed, "told you so." I rolled my eyes.

"Edward," a short girl with black hair whispered. She pointed to us. Edward turned around, I saw this look in his eyes, but I couldn't place it.

He smiled and walked over to us, "Hello ladies," he said, "Did you enjoy the concert?"

"Oh yes," Angela said, "We're huge fans!"

He laughed, "Thank you," he said, "Could I do something for you girls?"

It was quiet for a minute, "Umm… Could you sign this?" I asked, handing him a CD I bought.

He nodded and took it, "What's your name?" he asked.

"Bella," I said. He signed the CD and handed it back.

"Ed!" a big man yelled, his brother I think, "Dad's waiting for us!" See, I was right.

"Thank you for coming," Edward said. He walked away and I looked at the CD and gasped showing it to Angela. It said call me, Bella with his number and then signature.

REVIEW!!!! 


	3. Chapter 2

EPOV

I couldn't help it; I had to give her my number. There's just something about her that I had to get to know her.

"You gave her your number?" Emmett asked. Emmett is my older brother; he's like a big teddy bear. We have a sister named Alice; she's a short, hyper, pixie like girl. Then Alice and Emmett's boyfriend and girlfriend always hang out with us, Jasper and Rosalie.

"Yes, I gave Bella my number," I said.

"And you know her name?!" Alice said.

"I ask all my fans what their name is," I said.

"You didn't ask her friend for her name," Jasper said.

"Yeah, AND, you remember this name!" Alice said, "Normally you forget by the time we reach the car!"

"Okay, so she's different then the rest of them," I said, "So what?"

"You like her more than just one of your crazed fans," Alice said.

"Do not," I said. I knew it was a lie, but I couldn't admit that I liked a girl I just met at one of my concerts.

Just than my phone rang. I ran to go get it but Emmett grabbed it before I could, I groaned. "Edward Cullen's phone," he said, trying to be professional. "Yes he is, who's this?" "Oh, Bella, hang on."

He handed me the phone. "What was the point of that?" I whispered yelled. He shrugged and walked away.

"Hey, Bella," I said.

"Hey," she said.

"Umm… Thanks for calling me," I said, "I know it's probably not every day someone random just says call me."

She chuckled, "It's fine," she said.

"I was wondering if you might want to hang out with me sometime. You can bring…. Your friend too if you want." I realized I had no idea who her friend was.

She chuckled, "Her name's Angela, and I'd love to hang out," she said.

"Great!" I said, "Why don't we meet here?" I gave her my address.

"See you tomorrow, Bella," I said.

"Bye, Edward," she said.

REVIEW! 


	4. Chapter 3

**BPOV**

I was so excited that I technically had a date with Edward Cullen! I mean he actually wanted to hang out with me!

"So he really asked you to hang out?" Angela asked.

"Yes!" I said.

"And he really said I could come?" she asked.

"Yes!" I said, "See I have his address." This is like the 20th time we've had this conversation, and she still asks. She still can't believe it and we're on our way there right now!

We pulled up and Angela was practically bouncing in her seat. I chuckled, "Calm down," I said.

"Sorry," she said.

We walked up to the door and I knocked. The door opened revealing Edward. He smiled, "Hey," he said, "Come on in." We walked into his house. It was huge! It was like three stories tall and all the walls were made of glass. It was beautiful.

"You guys have a beautiful house," I said.

"Thanks," Edward said, with a smile, "Our mom loves to design things. She'd love to hear that you like your house." I smiled and he smiled back.

"We're going to wait for a friend of mine that Alice invited," he said.

"Your sister right?" Angela asked.

"Wow, you guys really are big fans," he said with a chuckle. Just then a pixie like girl came bouncing down the stairs, with a guy right behind her. "Speak of the devil and she shall come," Edward said, "This is my sister Alice and her boyfriend Jasper. Guys this is Bella and Angela."

"It's so nice to meet you," Alice said, hugging us.

After she walked away Edward looked at us, "Sorry about that, she's very outgoing," he said.

I chuckled, "Its fine," I said. He smiled again; _he has a beautiful smile_ I thought. We also got introduced to his brother Emmett and Emmett's girlfriend Rosalie. Emmett was really funny.

Then there was a knock at the door, "I'll be right back," Edward said, getting the door. When he came back he came back with a guy.

Angela leaned over and whispered in my ear, "He's cute." I chuckled.

"Bella, Angela, this is my friend Tyler," Edward said.

"Nice to meet you girls," Tyler said.

"Should we go?" Edward asked. We nodded and all of us got up. Tyler and Angela walked out in front of Edward and me.

"Alice thought they'd make a good couple, didn't she?" I asked Edward as we were leaving.

He laughed, "Yup," he said.

……

We were walking around a park and Edward was asking me questions. He said that since I knew about him he wanted to get to know me. "So you live here in Forks?" he asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I live in my dad's old house. When he died I inherited it."

"Oh, I'm sorry," he said.

"It's fine," I said.

"Were does your mom live?" he asked.

"Florida," I said, "She lives with her boyfriend Phil."

"So you live alone?" he asked.

"Yes, but Angela's over so much its like she's my roommate."

He laughed, "Yeah you two seem close," he said.

"We are. I've known her since I was little." Then to my right I saw a camera flash.

"Seriously," Edward growled, taking my hand and pulling me somewhere else. "Sorry," he said. I loved his hand being in mine, it felt right.

"Does that happen a lot?" I asked.

"All the time. I just wish they wouldn't bother you though."

"It's fine, Edward." He smiled.

….

We got back to his house and he walked me to my car (Tyler had taken Angela home). "Could we do this again sometime?" he asked, I could hear hope in his voice.

"Definitely," I said.

He smiled, "Text me when you get home so I don't worry too much about you being alone," he said.

I nodded, "Okay," I said.

He kissed my cheek, "Good night, Bella," He said.

"Good night, Edward," I said. I smiled as I drove home that night; I think I might have been smiling when I fell asleep too.

**REVIEW!!!!!**


	5. Chapter 4

**EPOV**

I couldn't stop thinking about Bella. She was beautiful, she was perfect, and she was everything I could possible hope for.

"How did your date go with that girl?" Esme, my mom, asked.

"It went great, Mom," I said, "She treats me differently and so much better than everyone else."

"How so?" she asked.

"She's just… Different," I said, "She treats me like a person. When I'm with her I feel like I can be me, I feel like I'm not famous anymore. When I'm with her I'm not Edward Cullen anymore… I'm just… Edward."

My mom smiled at me, "You must really like this girl," she said.

"I do," I said.

Just then I saw Alice run down the stairs, "Be back later!" she yelled, "I'll meet you at your band practice thingy, Edward!" That's odd… Even for Alice….

**BPOV**

Alice came and picked me up. "I'm going to take you to Edward's practice," she said, "We're going to surprise him."

"Okay!" I said, enthusiastically.

When we went inside Edward was performing his song Those Nights. I smile; it was one of my favorite songs. When he finished me and Alice clapped. Edward looked at us and smiled.

"Hey," he said. He came down and hugged us, "Bella, can you come with me? I want to play something for you."

"Something new?" Alice asked.

"Yup," he said, "… The band didn't even hear it yet." I looked at Alice and she just smiled and then shrugged. I followed Edward.

When we got backstage he picked up his guitar and sat down in front of me. "Okay," he said, "I call this Smile."

_You're better then the best_  
_I'm lucky just to linger in your light_  
_Cooler then the flip side of my pillow, that's right_  
_Completely unaware_  
_Nothing can compare to where you send me,_  
_Lets me know that it's ok, yeah it's ok_  
_And the moments where my good times start to fade_

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall out of bed, sing like bird_  
_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Ohh, you make me smile_

I realized he was looked down while he sang, almost like he was shy.

_Even when you're gone_  
_Somehow you come along_  
_Just like a flower poking the sidewalk crack and just like that_  
_You steal away the rain and just like that_

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall out of bed, sing like bird_  
_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Ohh, you make me smile_

Then he finally looked up at me while he sang, looking me in the eyes.

_Don't know how I lived without you_  
_Cuz everytime that I get around you_  
_I see the best of me inside your eyes_  
_You make me smile_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_

_You make me smile like the sun_  
_Fall out of bed, sing like bird_  
_Dizzy in my head, spin like a record_  
_Crazy on a Sunday night_  
_You make me dance like a fool_  
_Forget how to breathe_  
_Shine like gold, buzz like a bee_  
_Just the thought of you can drive me wild_  
_Ohh, you make me smile_

I thought I was going to cry. "That's how I feel about you, Bella," he said quietly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"

**REVIEW!!!**

**-Those Nights by Skillet**

**-Smile by Uncle Kracker**__


	6. Chapter 5

**_Previously_**

"_That's how I feel about you, Bella," he said quietly, "Will you be my girlfriend?"_

**EPOV**

Bella stared back at me. _Please say yes. Please say yes,_ I thought. "Me?" she asked.

I nodded, "Yes, Bella," I said, "You. Only you."

She smiled, "Yes I'll be your girlfriend," she said.

I smiled, "Really?" I asked. I took my guitar off and took a step towards her.

"Why do you sound surprised?" she asked.

"Self-conscious," I said. Then I pulled her to me and hugged her. It felt so perfect, so right.

"You have no idea how happy I am," I said quietly.

"How happy you are?" She said, "I'm dating Edward Cullen! How many girls can say that?!"

I laughed, "Just you, Baby," I said, "Just you."

**REVIEW!!!**


	7. Chapter 6

**EPOV**

Bella actually said yes. I couldn't have been happier. She met everything to me. I wanted to be with her forever. When I told my family that, Emmett insisted that I loved her. I mean, I can't love her, I just met her and we just started dating yesterday.

Esme said that she wanted me to ask her to come over for dinner. She said, and I quote, "I want to met my future daughter-In-Law." So I headed over to Bella's house to talk to her. I guess I could've called her, but I wanted to see her, so.

Angela opened the door and smiled, "Hey, Edward," she said. She looked like she was getting ready to go out.

"Hey, Angela," I said, "Is Bella home?"

"She's actually still asleep, but come on in," she said.

I come inside. "Are you going somewhere?" I asked.

"Yeah. I stayed her with Bella last night; I was too tired to go home. Right now I'm meeting Tyler at a restraint for lunch," she said.

"Really?" I asked.

She smiled and nodded, "Thanks for introducing him to me," she said.

I smiled, "No problem," I said, "Alice thought you'd like him." She chuckled.

"Well, I better get going," she said, "I'll show you were Bella's room is before I go."

"Okay," I said. I followed her up the stairs; I looked at pictures on the wall as we walked.

"It's this room right here," she said. She turned around and saw me looking at a picture, "You know you can ask her about Charlie," she said.

"Charlie?" I said.

She chuckled, "Her dad," she said, "She doesn't mind answering question about him. If you ask her something that makes her uncomfortable she either wont answer or tell you she doesn't want to answer."

"Okay," I said, "Thanks."

"No problem," she said. Then she walked down the stairs to leave. I looked at Bella's door and slowly turned the handle and went inside.

Bella was sleeping in her bed; she looked beautiful when she slept. I walked over and sat next to her. She looked like an angel, her hair all fanned out on her pillow. I couldn't help myself; I reached out and ran my hand through her hair.

She stirred a bit and her hand reached up to mine. "Edward?" she said.

"Good morning," I said, softly.

Her eyes slowly opened and she looked at me and smiled. "What are you doing here?" she asked.

"I came to see you," I said. Her smile grew and I smiled back. Then I leaned down to kiss her head.

"How did you get in?" she asked.

"Angela," I said, "She just left." She nodded. "Bella?" I said.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I was wondering if you'd like to have dinner with my family tonight?" I asked.

She smiled, "I'd love to," she said.

**REVIEW!**


	8. Chapter 7

**BPOV**

I got in Edward's car and we drove to his house to meet his family. "Bella?" Edward said.

"Yeah," I said.

"Can I ask you something?" he said, "You don't have to answer if you don't want to! I'm just curious…."

"Sure," I said.

"How did your dad die?" he asked. He looked at me, I guess to make sure he didn't upset me.

"You can ask me anything you want, I wont get upset. I'm use to it by now," I said, "My dad was chief of police in Forks. He was one of the best cops there ever was. He had to go out to a robbery and he got shot. I was over at Angela's house studying for a test when I got the call."

"I'm so sorry, Love," he said, taking my hand in his.

"It's okay," I said, "I stayed with Angela for a while after it happened." I was quiet for a minute. "A bet my dad's really happy right now."

He smiled, "Why is that?" he asked.

"Because I always use to say how one day I was going to date Edward Cullen and hey what do ya know, I did," I said. He laughed.

We pulled up to a beautiful house and Edward opened my door for me. He took my hand and led me inside. "Mom?" He called out as we walked in.

A woman came out of the kitchen and smiled. "You must be Bella," she said.

"Mom, this is Bella. Bella, this is my mom, Esme," Edward said.

"It's nice to meet you Mrs. Cullen," I said.

"Please call me Esme," she said, giving me a hug, "I've heard so much about you."

"Hope it's good things," I said.

"There are no bad things to say about you, Love," Edward whispered in my ear. I looked at him and smiled.

Then a man came down the stairs. "Bella, this Carlisle, my dad. Dad, this is Bella," Edward said.

"It's nice to finally meet you, Bella," Carlisle said.

Then everyone else came down the stairs, "You already know these guys," Edward said. Then he looked at me, "I'm sorry," he said jokingly. I laughed.

We all sat in the living to and talked, "So, Bella," Carlisle asked, "What do you do?"

"I'm a college student," I said, "I go to a college over in Seattle."

"What are you studying to be?" Jasper asked.

"A writer," I said.

"Do you work anywhere outside of college?" Carlisle asked.

"No," I said, "When my father passed away he wanted me to be able to focus on school. So he left me enough money to be able go through college and not have to work."

"That's nice," Esme said with a smile.

"What's wrong dad?" Edward asked.

I looked at him and saw him looking at me. "Chief Swan?" he asked. I nodded. "I thought I recognized you. I was at the hospital when they brought him in. I was there when they told you what had happened."

I was quiet for a minute, "I remember that," I said, "Just barley, but I do."

"Your father was a very nice man," he said.

I smiled, "Thank you," I said.

"So, Bella," Esme said, changing the subject, "I hear that you are actually a big fan of Edward's."

I blushed, "Oh yeah," I said.

She laughed. "Bella has to make the number 1 fan list," Alice said. I saw Edward chuckled.

I nodded and opened my phone and gave it to Esme. My wallpaper was a picture of Edward. I didn't feel stalkerish anymore having that as my wallpaper now that I'm dating him. Esme laughed when she looked at it.

"Oh watch this!" Alice said. She took out her phone and started typing. Then my phone went off.

As many times as I blink  
I'll think of you tonight  
I'll think of you tonight

When violet eyes get brighter  
And heavy wings grow lighter  
I'll taste the sky and feel alive again

And I'll forget the world that I knew  
But I swear I won't forget you  
Oh, if my voice could reach  
Back through the past  
I'd whisper in your ear  
Oh darling, I wish you were here

I opened the text from her and everyone laughed. "Man, Bella," Emmett said, "You must be living your biggest fantasy right now."

I looked at Edward and smiled, "Yeah," I said, "I am."

**REVIEW!**

**Songs: **

**Vanilla Twilight by Owl city**


	9. Chapter 8

**BPOV**

After a while Esme and Carlisle went to their room, so it was just the siblings. "Bella," Alice said, "Can you help me get some snacks?"

"Sure," I said. I got up and followed Alice to the kitchen.

Alice was taking stuff out of cabinets, and then she stopped and turned around and looked at me. "He really likes you, you know," she said.

I looked at her, I could feel the blush on my cheeks, "It can't be that much," I said, "It's probably just a crush."

She shook her head, "I've never seen him look at someone the way he looks at you," she said, "He doesn't just like you, he loves you."

"I highly doubt that," I said. Then I grabbed some of the stuff and carried it to the living room.

"Everything alright?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I said.

"So Edward," Jasper said, "Have you written anything new?"

"Yes," Edward said, "A lot actually."

"I want to hear!" Alice said.

Edward looked at me, "Alright," he said. Then he took my hand and led me to the piano. "Sit down," he said. I sat beside him and then he began to play.

_All the things my feet thought to be firm_  
_Are falling with urgency_  
_Tearing back my false sense of security_

_Some say things change, nothing stays the same_  
_But the sweetness in my ears_  
_Safe in your arms speak the words I love to hear_

He looked at me and kept playing.

_You have been more faithful than the morning sun_  
_You have been more faithful than knowing the night will come_  
_You have been more faithful than the changing of seasons_

_All things I thought that I used to know_  
_Are falling down again_

_Our disillusionment is how we grow_  
_Some say things change, nothing stays the same_  
_In a world of inconsistency_  
_When everything's a lie,_

_What can cause my heart to believe_  
_You have been more faithful than the morning sun_  
_You have been more faithful than knowing the night will come_  
_You have been more faithful than the changing of seasons_

_You have been more faithful than the morning sun_  
_You have been more faithful than knowing the night will come_  
_You have been more faithful than the morning sun_  
_You have been more faithful than knowing the night will come_  
_You have been more faithful than the changing of seasons_

I heard everyone start to clap. I had almost forgotten that everyone was here; we were in our own little world. Edward reached out and brushed a tear off my cheek that I didn't even realize had fallen. Then he softly kissed me.

….

A little while later we were all sitting on the couch watching a movie. Then my phone rang, everyone looked over to me. I looked at the screen and saw it was my mom. That's weird, she never calls me.

"Excuse me," I said, still kind of puzzled. I got up and walked into the other room. "Hello?" I said into the phone.

"Bella!" my mom said, "How are you, sweetie?"

"I'm fine," I said, "How are you?"

"Great. So, in two weeks I'm throwing a party for Phil and I was wondering if you'd be able to come," she said.

"Well this school year is ending in 3 days, so I don't see why not," I said.

"Yay!" she said, "So I was thing maybe you could come down this weekend or so. Then you can help me plan and set up."

"Okay," I said. Then I glanced in the living room and saw Edward, "Hey, Mom?"

"Yes?"

"Could I bring a friend?"

"Of course! Is this a boyfriend?"

"Yes, it is," I laughed.

"What's his name?"

"Edward Cullen."

She was quiet for a minute. "The Edward Cullen?" she asked.

"Yes."

"Oh my god!" she said, "Of course you can bring your boyfriend!" We hung up and then I went back to the living room.

"Everything okay?" Edward asked, worriedly.

"Perfect," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter 9

**(A/N) I forgot to say that the song in my last chapter was More Faithful by Skillet.**

**BPOV**

That night Edward drove me back to my place. "Do you want to come in?" I asked.

"Sure," he said. He got out and opened my door and we walked inside.

"Want anything?" I asked, walking into the kitchen.

"No thanks," he said, sitting on the couch. I grabbed a water and walked into the living room.

"Do you think they liked me?" I asked.

"Of course they did!" he said, "They love you."

I smiled. "So," I said, "When my phone rang and I walked away, it was my mom. She asked my to come to Florida for my step dads party."

"That's awesome," he said.

"So I was wondering if you'd like to come with me," I said, "I mean if you don't want to, that's fine. I just thought since I met your family maybe you could meet mine."

I smiled, "I'd love to come with you, Bella," he said. I smiled.

….

The next day I got my ticket in the mail from my mom. I guess she knew I wouldn't say no.

The rest of the week was the same. School, home, school home. That was it. Then on Friday after school I went over to Edward's to talk to him about leaving in the morning.

Esme let me in and everyone was in the living room. Edward looked at me and smiled. He got up and came to give me a hug, "Hello, Love," he said, and then he kissed me.

Alice came in with the mail, "Hey, Bells!" she said.

"Hey, Ali," I said. Edward raised an eyebrow at me, "What?" I asked.

"You're on nickname terms with my sister?" he asked.

I laughed, "Yeah," I said, sitting on the couch. He laughed and sat next me. Alice threw the mail on the table and I saw something that caught my eye. I was a magazine that said Edward's name. I reached forward and grabbed it.

_Is Edward a player now? _It said. There was a picture of me and Edward kissing and then there was a picture of him kissing another girl. Being the crazed Edward fan I am, I knew that that girl was his ex, Tanya.

I froze. Then I threw the magazine in Edward's lap and looked ran out the door. "Bella!" he called after me, "Bella! I can explain!" I just got in my car and drove away. When I got to my house I grabbed my plane ticket and bag and left for Florida.

**Review! I promise it'll get better.**


	11. Chapter 10

**EPOV**

I went to run after Bella but she was already gone. I can't believe this happened. I can't believe that Bella would actually believe I cheated on her. I would never hurt her! I love her…. Well, she doesn't know that, but still.

I heard a knock on the door, "Go away," I said.

"No," Alice said, walking in.

"What's the point of knocking if your just going to come in anyway?" I asked.

"So you know I'm coming in," she said, "I want to know what happened with Tanya and I wanna know now!"

"Nothing happened!" I said, "I was at a concert and she was there. When I was leaving she started talking to me. Then she kissed me, what they didn't get on camera was me pushing her away."

"You swear that's the truth," she said.

"Yes," I said, "I would never hurt Bella. I love her."

"Does she know that?" she asked.

"No," I said.

"Then go tell her," she said.

"I can't," she said, "She already left for Florida."

"And that's what's stopping you?" she yelled, "You are Edward Cullen! You have a fricken private plane!"

I looked at her and smiled. Then I got up and grabbed my back that was already packed for when I was supposed to go. Then I ran out the door.

**REVIEW!**


	12. Chapter 11

BPOV

My mom was very understanding about everything. She stayed with me and me and comforted me.

"Why don't we start the planning for the party?" I said.

"You sure?" my mom asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I'm here to visit, not mope about how my love life sucks."

She laughed, "It gets better," she said, "Everyone goes through some kind of bad break up."

I nodded. "Lets start the planning," I said.

….

The next day was the party. Family came and it was nice to see them again, but I was still upset. I just wanted Edward, even if he didn't want me.

My grandma came over to me, "I saw you in a magazine!" she said.

I smiled a little, "Yeah," I said, "I'm not with him anymore though."

"Oh," she said, "I'm sorry, Sweetie."

"It's okay," I said. I walked away to talk to other people. I couldn't really focus though. Everywhere I went it seemed like everyone had seen that same magazine.

After a while I got tired of the question and just wanted to be alone. I started to head up stairs to my room but my mom stopped me.

"Where are you going?" she asked.

"My room," I said, "I'm not feeling up the party, Mom."

"Just come outside for a little while," she said, "You're going to miss the best part of the party."

I sighed, "Okay," I said. I walked out and I saw everyone by the stage that was set up for the entertainment. Then at the piano I saw Edward. I turned to go back inside but my cousin stopped me.

"Just watch him perform," she said.

"No," I said.

"You can't run from everything," she said.

I sighed, knowing she was right. "Okay," I said.

I turned the back around and Edward was looking right at me. He was focused on me and only me.

"This song is something new I've written," Edward said into his mic, "I wrote it on the plane ride here. This song is dedicated to Bella." Then Edward started to play the piano.

Watch my life,  
Pass me by,  
In the rear view mirror  
Pictures frozen in time  
Are becoming clearer  
I don't wanna waste another day  
Stuck in the shadow of my mistakes

Yeah...

[Chorus]  
Cause I want you,  
And I feel you,  
Crawling underneath my skin  
Like a hunger,  
Like a burning,  
To find a place I've never been  
Now I'm broken,  
And I'm faded,  
I'm half the man I thought I would be:  
But you can have what's left of me

I felt myself start to cry. Edward started looking at me again.

I've been dying inside,  
Little by little,  
No where to go,  
But going out of my mind  
In endless circles,  
Running from my self until,  
You gave me a reason for standing still

Then Edward stood up and walked so he was standing at the front of the stage.__

[Chorus]

It's falling faster,  
Barely breathing,  
Give me something,  
To believe in  
Tell me: It's not all in my head

Take what's left  
Of this man  
Make me whole  
Once again

[Chorus]

Edward started coming down the stairs until he was right in front of me.__

I've been dying inside you see  
I'm going out of my mind  
Out of my mind  
I'm just running in circles all the time  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me?  
Just running in circles in my mind  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left  
Will you take what's left of me? 

He pulled the mic away so he was only talking to me, "I'm so sorry, Bella," he said.

"You hurt me, Edward," I said with tears in my eyes.

"I know, Bella," he said, "Just let me explain."

I thought for a minute and then I took the mic from his hand and gave it to my cousin, "Give that to the dj," I said. Then I took Edward's hand and led him up to my room.

"I'm listening," I said.

Nothing happened," he said, "I was at one of my concerts and she was there. When I was leaving she started talking to me. Then she kissed me. I pushed her off and told her I didn't like her and that I wanted you."

"Why didn't you tell me then?" I asked.

"I didn't want you to react like this," he said, "I guess I never thought that maybe it was on camera."

I didn't say anything at first, "How do I know that I can trust you, Edward?" I asked.

He stepped closer to me, "Bella," he said, "I never met to hurt you, and I will never hurt you again. I just want a second change. I love you so much. I can't live without you. I don't know how I did it before."

I was quiet again, "You love me?" I asked.

He didn't say anything, almost like he didn't realize he said it. "Yes," he said, "I love you so much."

"I love you too," I said, "That's why what you did hurts so much."

He hugged me close to him, "I'm so sorry," he said, "Just give me another change." I nodded against his chest.

"Okay," I said.

**REVIEW!**

**Song:**

**What's Left of Me by Nick Lachey**_  
_


	13. Chapter 12

**EPOV**

Bella and I went back down stairs. I had Bella's hand in mine; it was the best feeling in the world.

When we got down stairs Renee came over, "Edward, can you do another song for us?" she asked.

"Mom," Bella said, "I just got him back."

Edward chuckled, "It's fine, Love," I said, "I'm going anywhere, just to the stage. I'll sing you a song."

"Okay," she said. I laughed and went to the stage.

I took the mic, "I have some more new songs to do," I said, "But that's besides the point. I got my girl back!" I saw Bella laughed and everyone cheered, "I know right!" I said, "Anyway, this next song is for Bella."

I sat at the piano and started playing.

_V1_  
_Forgive me now cause I_  
_Have been unfaithful_  
_Don't ask me why cause I don't know_

_So many times I've tried_  
_But was unable_  
_But this heart belongs to you alone_

_Chorus_  
_Now I'm in our secret place_  
_Alone in your embrace_  
_Where all my wrongs have been erased_  
_You have forgiven_

_All the promises and lies_  
_All the times I compromise_  
_All the times you were denied_  
_You have forgiven_

_V2_  
_Forgive me I'm ashamed_  
_I've loved another_  
_I can't explain cause I don't know_  
_No one can take your place_  
_And there is no other_  
_Forever yours and yours alone_

_Bridge_  
_Take me to our secret place_  
_(We'll leave the world away)_  
_I get down on my knees_  
_Feel your love wash over me_  
_There will never be another_  
_You're the only one forever_  
_And you know I'm yours alone_

I looked out at Bella. "I love you, Bella," I said.

"I love you too," she mouthed back with a smile.

**REVIEW!**

**Songs:**

**Forgiven by Skillet**


	14. Chapter 13

**BPOV**

After the party Edward and I sat down stairs with my mom. "You know what we should do!" my mom said.

I sighed, "What, Mom?" I asked.

"We should watch home video's from when you were little," she said, jumping off the couch.

I groaned and put my head on Edward's shoulder. He laughed, "I want to see you when you were little," he said.

"No you don't," I said.

He kissed my head, "Yes I do," he said.

**EPOV**

We watched videos of Bella when she was little. She was so cute, and now she's just beautiful. "What's this one?" I heard Renee say.

"What does it say?" Bella asked.

"It doesn't say anything, Sherlock," Renee said, "That's why I asked." I laughed and Renee put it in.

A big auditorium came up on the screen. The camera zoomed in on the screen and you could see Bella standing on the stage surrounded by a band.

"Mom, turn this off," Bella said.

"No," Renee said. Bella groaned.

The band started playing. Then Bella began to sing.

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right_  
_According to you I'm difficult, hard to please_  
_Forever changing my mind_

_I'm a mess in a dress, can't show up on time_  
_Even if it would save my life_  
_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

She had a beautiful voice. She was dancing around the stage like she owned it.

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

_According to you I'm boring, I'm moody_  
_And you can't take me any place_  
_According to you I suck at telling jokes_  
_'Cause I always give it away_

_I'm the girl with the worst attention span_  
_You're the boy who puts up with that_  
_According to you, according to you_

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_So baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you_

_I need to feel appreciated_  
_Like I'm not hated, oh no_  
_Why can't you see me through his eyes?_  
_It's too bad, you're making me dizzy_

_But according to me you're stupid, you're useless_  
_You can't do anything right_

Bella pointed to someone who was next to the camera. The camera turned to look at the person she was pointing to and they were laughing.

_But according to him I'm beautiful, incredible_  
_He can't get me out of his head_  
_According to him I'm funny, irresistible_  
_Everything he ever wanted_

_Everything is opposite, I don't feel like stopping it_  
_Baby tell me what I got to lose_  
_He's into me for everything I'm not_  
_According to you, you_  
_According to you, you_

_According to you I'm stupid, I'm useless_  
_I can't do anything right_

"Wow," I said.

"I know right!" Renee said.

"When was that?" I asked.

"That was my band at the talent show in my senior year of high school," Bella said.

"You should sing in front of my manager," I said.

"I'm not that good," Bella said, blushing.

"Yes you are," I said. Bella shook her head, "Who was that guy in the crowd you pointed to?" I asked, kind of jealous.

Bella smiled and kissed my cheek, "He's no one," she said.

"Then tell me who he is," I said.

"He's jealous, Sweetie," Renee said, as she was leaving, "Just tell him."

Bella got up and sat in my lap, "Don't try and distract me," I said.

She kissed me, "I'm not trying to," she said, "I just think you look cute when you're jealous."

"Then tell me," I said.

"He was a friend of mine," she said, "His names Jake. When I was singing I pointed to him as a joke."

"So you didn't date him?" I asked.

"No," she said, "Nothing to be jealous of."

…..

Later that week Bella and I boarded my private plane. There were paparazzi outside by the plane.

"Edward, are you with her or Tanya?" they yelled.

Bella squeezed my hand; I knew she was mad about the question. I stopped and looked at them, "I'm with Bella," I said, "She means everything to me and she's all I want. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me." Then I leaned down and kissed Bella. When I pulled away she smiled at me.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you too," I said. Then we got on the plane.

**BPOV**

Edward really wanted me to sing for his manager, so they asked me to sing Whispers in the Dark.

Alice and me were sitting in her room. "How do you feel about, Edward?" she asked.

"I love him," I said, "When I'm with him I feel alive, I feel whole. I feel like everything's perfect. Like nothing can go wrong." She smiled.

….

Later that day I went down stairs to sing. I got down there and I saw the people from my old band.

"Justin?" I said.

He turned around, "Bells!" he said. I jumped into his arms and gave him a hug.

"Who's this?" Edward asked. Justin put me down and I turned to Edward.

"He's from my band," I said.

"I know," he said, "I called them. I mean who is he?"

"Justin," I said, "My cousin. You called them?"

"Yes I did," he said with a smile, "I thought you'd want your own band."

I smiled and hugged him. "Thanks," I said.

We went down by Edward's manager. We took our places and I sang.

_Despite the lies that you're making_  
_Your love is mine for the taking_  
_My love is just waiting_  
_To turn your tears to roses_

_Despite the lies that you're making_  
_Your love is mine for the taking_  
_My love is just waiting_  
_To turn your tears to roses_

"I can't sing this song," I said.

"Why not?" the manager asked.

"You heard me just now, right?" I said, "I can't hit those notes."

"Hang on," Alice said, "Come with me, Bella." She took my hand and led me outside.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't be able to sing that song," she said, "I wrote you a knew one. It's all your words. I just wrote it into a song."

"You're awesome," I said.

"I know," she said. I laugh and read over the lyrics, it was perfect.

I walked inside and went back to the stage, "You okay?" Edward asked.

"Yeah," I said, "I have a new song to sing."

"New song?" the manager asked, I nodded, "Go ahead."

I turned to Justin, "Follow my lead," I said. He nodded.

**EPOV**

Bella said something to Justin and then she turned back to the mic.

_Sparks fly, it's like electricity_

_I might die, when I forget how to breath_

_You get closer and there's no where_

_In this world I'd rather be_

_Time stops, like everything around me is frozen_

_And that the night is the thieves_

_Few moments when you open_

_My mind to things I've never seen_

The band was following along with her perfectly. I loved her voice.

_Cause when I'm kissin u my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been tryin to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissin u it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one should I really trust_

_How clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

She was looking at me as she sang. I smiled as I listened to her words.

_Past loves they never got really far_

_Walls of pictures I've got in my heart_

_And I promise I wouldn't do this_

_Till I knew it was right for me_

_But no one (no one) no guy that I met before_

_Could make me (make me) feel so right and secure_

_And have you noticed I loose my focus_

_And the world around me disappears_

_Cause when I'm kissin u my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been tryin to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissin u it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one should I really trust_

_How clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

"Did you write this?" I asked Alice.

She nodded, "All her words," Alice said, "Pretty much what she about you earlier just in a song."

_I've never felt nothing like this_

_You're makin me open up_

_No point in even tryin to fight this_

_It kinda feels like it's love_

_Cause when I'm kissin u my senses come alive_

_Almost like the puzzle piece I've been tryin to find_

_Falls right into place you're all that it takes_

_My doubts fade away when I'm kissing you_

_When I'm kissin u it all starts making sense_

_And all the questions I've been asking in my head_

_Like are you the one should I really trust_

_How clear it becomes when I'm kissing you_

I smiled and clapped for her. "That was perfect!" my manager said. Bella smiled.

**(A/N) My longest chapter yet! REVIEW!**

**Songs:**

**(In order as in the story)**

**-According To You by Orianthi**

**-Whispers in The Dark by Skillet**

**-Kissin U by Miranda Cosgrove**


	15. Chapter 14

**BPOV**

I was a signed singer and it was the biggest news yet. All the papers were talking about it! I was so excited. It was the second best thing to ever happen to me, the first was dating Edward.

Everything was perfect then I was told we were going on tour. It was great, except Edward's tour wasn't going to the same places as mine…

**(A/N) It will get better! REVIEW!**


	16. Chapter 15

**BPOV**

I hated being without Edward. I mean, I loved being on tour and getting to see so many fans, but I hated not being near him. I got to talk to him off stage but that was about it. I did make him a video though to show him what was going on and how much I missed him. I just wanted to be with him.

**EPOV**

Being without Bella was the only bad thing about these tours. I just wanted to see her face. I mean, okay, I get to talk to her on the phone, and I get to see pictures of her. I wanted more than that though.

A couple of days after being on tour one of my security guards came in, "You got this in the mail, Edward," he said.

"Thanks" I said. I looked at it and saw it was from Bella. I smiled and opened it really fast. It was a DVD.

I went and put it in. I saw Bella's face on the screen.

"_Hey, Baby!" she said, "We're having so much fun on tour, but I miss you so much. Sometimes I just need you…so I decided to make you this video to should how much fun this is and how much I miss you."_

"It's Bella!" Alice said, sitting next to me.

_The screen went to a big room with a bunch of people dancing and then Candy (someone in the band) pulled Bella out to dance with her. Bella was laughing and having fun. Then I that dick James started dancing with her._

_I growled when I saw James._

_Bella turned and punched him, "Don't touch me," she said._

_The camera turned to Justin, "Damn!" he said. _

"_Can you edit that out?" Bella asked._

"_Yeah," Justin said. When Bella walked away Justin turned the camera to him agian and mouthed 'no I wont.'_

I laughed at the two of them.

_There was more clips of Bella singing. Then the end came and Bella was on screen again, "I love you, Edward," she said, "Can't wait until I can see you!" Then she blew me a kiss._

I smiled at the end. "That was cute," Alice said. I nodded, man I loved Bella.

_Then I saw Justin's face on the screen._

_"Hey, Man," he said, "Bella doesn't know I'm doing this, but I thought I'd let you see exactly how much she misses you."_

_The camera changed to Bella sitting in a room, I'm guessing it was her dressing room or something; Candy was sitting there with her. "Bella, you need to calm down, it's not like you'll never see him again," Candy said._

"_I know," Bella said, "I just miss him…a lot." _

_Then Justin's face came again, "I know it might upset you to see her like this, I just thought I'd show you how much she wants to be with you right now. It kills me as much as it kills you to see her like this."_

It really did kill me to see her like that. Now I wanted her more than I did before.

…

Later that night we were watching Bella's concert on TV. They were doing their new song Riding Solo and Stephen was singing it. Bella was one of the dancers in the back. All of them were wearing blue jackets with, what looked like, back t-shirts underneath and blue jeans.

_Yeeeeeyeeeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,_  
_I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm ridin solo, sooloooo._

Yeah, I'm feeling good tonight, finally doing me and it feels so right, oh,  
Time to do the things I like,  
going to the club everything's alright, oh,

_No one to answer to,  
no one that's gonna argue, no,  
And since I got the hold off me,  
I'm living life now that I'm free, yeah,_

Telling me to get my shit together  
now I got my shit together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather  
better days are gonna get better

I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now,  
the pain is goooone,

I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.

I didn't really like that Bella was dancing to a song about being single, but I guess it was okay, everyone knows she's mine. If they don't they're dumb asses.

Now I'm feeling how I should,  
never knew single could feel this good, oh,  
Stop playing miss understood,  
back in the game, who knew I would, oh,  
So flex how I spread my wings, loving myself makes me wanna sing, oh,  
Oh yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah,

Telling me to get my shit together  
now I got my shit together, yeah,  
Now I made it through the weather  
better days are gonna get better

I'm so sorry that it didn't work out I'm moving on,  
I'm so sorry but it's over now,  
the pain is goooone,

I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo

yeah it's like S... O... L... O...  
S... O... L... O... S... O... L... O...  
Living my life and got stress no more,

Then all the background dancers threw they're jackets off and my jaw dropped. Bella was wearing a black t-shirt that said PROPERTY OF EDWARD CULLEN in big ass letters.

"Damn!" Emmett said.

I'm putting on my shades  
to cover up my eyes,  
I'm jumpin' in my ride,  
I'm heading out tonight,  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo,  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm feeling like a star, you can't stop my shine,  
I'm loving cloud nine, my head's in the sky.  
I'm solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo.  
I'm riding solo, I'm riding solo, sooloooo

I'm riding solo, sooloooo,  
I'm riding solo, sooloooo.

That was deffinetly my new favorite shirt.

….

Another thing I hated was that when I came home for a concert it was my birthday…and Bella wasn't there!

I was sitting at the table and my phone rang, I smiled, "Hey, Babe," I said.

"Hey!" Bella said, "Happy birthday!"

I laughed, "Thanks, Love," I said. We talked for a couple minutes but then she had to go get ready for her concert.

"Wait," I said before she could hang up.

"Yeah?" she said.

"I love you," I said, "…and that shirt you wore at your concert last night."

She laughed, "I love you too," she said, "And I'm glad you liked my shirt." I laughed too, how could I not. Her happiness made me smile.

…

I can't believe Alice actually threw me a party. Wait! What am I saying! I totally believe it! I just didn't want to celebrate, I wanted Bella.

I had to admit it though; Alice did do a good job. Alice had gotten a band and she set up this huge stage that had a huge TV screen behind it. How she got all this set up in our backyard I will never figure out.

It was about half way through the party and I just wanted to go inside. Then Alice pulled me to where I could see the stage, "I have one more surprise," she said.

Then Bella's face was on the TV.

_"Happy birthday, Edward!" she said, "I really wish I could be with you, but I wrote this song for you. So, I hope you like it."_

I looked at Alice and she smiled and pointed to the screen.

_There's no gravity up here_  
_It's kind of hard to explain_  
_Every time I'm holding you_  
_It's like backwards rain, yeah_

_You lift me up like a kite on a string_  
_Like a bird on newfound wings_  
_So high on you, I'm floating and_  
_Flying around_  
_Your love's like fallin' upside down_

Then the singing kept going but Bella had stopped singing. She just smiled and mouthed, "Look at the stage."

I was so confused. Then I saw something coming up from in the stage. It was Bella. My jaw dropped. Bella was coming up from under the stage wearing black skinny jeans and a blue shirt like the one she wore at her concert.

_You've got me so lightheaded_  
_It's a dizzy mood_  
_Spinning uncontrollably_  
_And gaining altitude_

_You lift me up like a kite on a string_  
_Like a bird on newfound wings_  
_So high on you, I'm floating and_  
_Flying around_  
_Your love's like fallin' upside down_

Bella started coming down the stage towards me.

_Look at me_  
_Used to be, I could keep my feet_  
_On the ground_  
_When you said you could take_  
_Me higher_  
_You weren't playing around_  
_(You weren't playing around)_

_You lift me up like a kite on a string_  
_Like a bird on newfound wings_  
_So high on you, I'm floating and_  
_Flying around_  
_Your love's like fallin' upside down_

At the end of the song she was right in front of me. She smiled, "Happy birthday, Edward," she said.

**REVIEW!**

**Songs:**

**-Ridin Solo by Justin Derulo**

**-Fallin Upside Down by Rascal Flatts**


	17. Chapter 16

**_Previously_**

_At the end of the song she was right in front of me. She smiled, "Happy birthday, Edward," she said._

**BPOV**

Edward looked shocked at first but then he smiled and pulled me in for a hug. He buried his face in my hair. "Every time I think I couldn't love you more you prove me wrong," he said.

I smiled, "I love you too," I said.

He pulled back and looked at me, "When did you plan all this?" he asked, "I thought you had a concert today."

"I rescheduled my concert so I'd have this week off," I said, "I can leave if you don't like your surprise."

"No!" he said, grabbing me, "This is the best surprise ever."

"I'm glad you like it," I said. Then I hugged him again, "I've missed you so much," I said.

He hugged me back, "I know, Love," he said, "You have no idea how much I missed you."

I saw a flashed and looked up and saw Alice. I looked around and saw everyone watching us. Then I realized the microphone was still in my hand.

"Is it bad I forgot everyone was here?" I said into the microphone. Everyone laughed.

"I forgot they were here too," Edward said in my ear. I laughed.

I kissed him, "I love you," I said.

He smiled, "I love you too," he said, "This is the best birthday ever."

I smiled, "I'm glad," I said.

**REVIEW!**


	18. Chapter 17

**EPOV**

Bella fell asleep in my arms that night. It was the first time in weeks that I got to sleep with her in my arms. I woke up and almost thought it might've been a dream, because she was gone.

I went in the kitchen and saw Alice, "Where's Bella?" I asked.

"Your stupid manager's making her and her band rehearse for her concert next week," she said.

I walked outside and, sure enough, they were practicing. They were doing good and then Bella fell. I seriously almost died.

Justin helped her to her feet. "You all right?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said, "I way to tired for this."

"Please tell me someone got that on camera!" Emmett yelled.

I hit him, "You okay, Love?" I yelled. She smiled and stepped off the stage and walked over to me.

She hugged me, "I so tired," she mumbled. I lifted her into my arms and carried her inside.

….

Three days later Bella left to continue her tour. I was so depressed. I had to find away to do something for her like she did for me…

**REVIEW!**


	19. Chapter 18

**BPOV**

Performing is fun…amazing actually. I loved that rush you get before you go on stage. I loved the fans. The only thing I didn't love was Edward not being there. I wished he good be there with me all the time. I wanted him to be waiting for me off stage to tell me home good I did. I wanted to see the look on his face when I sung one of my songs that was written for him. I just wanted him.

I walked into the studio to practice the next morning and my instructor came running in. "I got a perfect duet song for Bella and Justin!" he said. He showed it to us. No Air it said at the top.

"These lyrics are like love lyrics or something," I said.

"Yeah," he said, "But your guy's voices go so good together that I just want you to do this song. It'll be great."

"Okay…" I said.

We rehearsed the song all day. By the next day we were ready. We took our places then the band started.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air_

If I should die before I wake  
It's 'cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air  
Oh

Then I heard Justin start singing, but he didn't walk out like he was suppose to.

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
_

I looked at Mark "Keep going," he mouthed.

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

Then I heard the crowd scream and I looked to my left to see if Justin was there, but he wasn't. Edward was standing there singing. My hand went over my mouth and Edward walked over to me, continuing the song, and just smiled and took my hand in his.

_Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
It's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
It's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gonna be without me  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
It's no air, no air_

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air_

I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew  
Right off the ground to float to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down for real

Edward did some crazy dance move across the stage and I couldn't help but laugh. He winked at me and I smiled back.

_But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath, but I survived  
I don't know how, but I don't even care_

Edward walked up behind me and pulled me to him.

_So how do you expect me  
to live alone with just me  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe_

Then Edward spun me across the stage.

_No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No more  
It's no air, no air_

No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air  
No air, air

At the end of the song I ran and jumped into Edward's arms. He held me close to him. "I can't believe you're here," I said.

He chuckled, "That was the point, Love," he said.

"You planed all this?" I asked.

He nodded, "Yup," he said, "Ever last thing: tricking you to think Justin was doing the song, the choreography, the song, surprising you. All of it."

"I love you," I said.

"I love you too," he said.

**REVIEW!**


	20. Chapter 19

**BPOV**

I couldn't believe Edward was really there! I was singing and then all of a sudden he was singing with me!

After talking to Edward backstage I walked out to the mic, "This song is for Edward," I said, looking back at Edward and smiling.

_Everybody needs inspiration_  
_Everybody needs a song_  
_A beautiful melody when the night's so long_  
_'Cause there is no guarantee that this life is easy_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When I look at you, I see forgiveness, I see the truth_  
_You love me for who I am like the stars hold the moon_  
_Right there where they belong_  
_And I know I'm not alone_

_Yeah, when my world is falling apart_  
_When there's no light to break up the dark_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_

_You appear just like a dream to me_  
_Just like kaleidoscope colors that prove to me_  
_All I need, every breath that I breathe_  
_Don't ya know, you're beautiful_

_Yeah, yeah_

_When the waves are flooding the shore_  
_And I can't find my way home anymore_  
_That's when I, I, I look at you_  
_I look at you_

_Yeah, yeah, oh, oh_  
_You appear just like a dream to me_

By the end of the song I was crying and Edward walked out and hugged me. "You're amazing," he whispered in my ear.

I smiled and kissed him, "I know right?" I said.

**REVIEW!**


	21. Chapter 20

**BPOV**

A couple months later Edward and I got married. It was all over the news. It was the perfect wedding anyway.

**THE END!**

**THANKS FOR READING!**

**LOVE,**

**NYKIDDO**

**REVIEW!**


End file.
